


someone else

by bulletbulletbullet



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Pining, Top Kang Younghyun | Young K, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, implied minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: He pulled back, laughing when Minho chased his mouth. “Do you want me to keep the jacket on?” Minho nodded, flushing when Brian worked a hand into his hair to tug his head back, baring his neck to Brian’s mouth.They both knew he couldn’t leave marks where anyone would see, but Minho closed his eyes and thought about it - about coming back to the dorm with a bruise blooming on his skin, peeking out of the neck of his sweater or half hidden underneath his ear.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	someone else

“You look good in this, hyung.” Minho reached up, tugging at the collar of Brian’s leather jacket to emphasize his point.

Brian was smirking down at him, moving so slowly that it took Minho a minute to realize he’d been backed up against Brian’s door. “Don’t I always look good?”

Minho rolled his eyes even as he draped his arms over Brian’s shoulders. “Mmm, and so modest, too.”

He wasn’t sure when this had become a habit, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d always thought Brian was talented, attractive, and then they’d actually had a conversation that wasn’t just in passing and there had been - maybe not _sparks_ , but mutual interest? Brian was funny and sexy and knew what he was doing in bed and he had his own room in a dorm that was all but guaranteed to be empty and most importantly he didn’t ask any questions, so Minho was okay with this new routine of sneaking away on Monday nights to get railed hard enough to forget about his feelings for someone else, someone he couldn’t have - but Brian was tantalizingly close to the real thing, even if he was too tall, to broad, too calm. Minho swore to himself that he could appreciate the differences, the little things that kept his imagination from running wild and overwhelming him.

So he let Brian press him back against the door and lean down to kiss him, sighing when his teeth nipped at Minho’s bottom lip. Brian licked into his mouth and Minho let him take control, just like he always did when they were together.

He pulled back, laughing when Minho chased his mouth. “Do you want me to keep the jacket on?” Minho nodded, flushing when Brian worked a hand into his hair to tug his head back, baring his neck to Brian’s mouth.

They both knew he couldn’t leave marks where anyone would see, but Minho closed his eyes and thought about it - about coming back to the dorm with a bruise blooming on his skin, peeking out of the neck of his sweater or half hidden underneath his ear. He wondered what Jisung would do if he noticed. Would he tease Minho? Poke at the mark and laugh? Or would he just stare, mouth pressed into a thin line, eyes dark and angry? Would he know that Minho _wanted_ him to be jealous?

Maybe he’d finally snap and _do something_ , growling that Minho was _his_ , covering Minho’s skin in his own marks, staking his claim. It was all a pipe dream and Minho knew it, but that didn’t keep him from moaning anyway, growing hard at the images his mind was conjuring.

Minho forced his thoughts back to the present, back to Brian, who was shoving a thigh between Minho’s legs, pressing it up against him just to hear Minho moan again.

He wasn’t in the mood to be teased today, and it seemed like Brian wasn’t looking to draw things out either, tugging Minho away from the door and pushing him back onto the bed before settling on top of him, grinding down onto Minho in a way that had him very much focused in the present, his mouth dropping open, fingers gripping at Brian’s jacket desperately.

They had done this enough times to know just what to do to push each other’s buttons, and soon enough Minho was on his hands and knees, his pants tugged down to his thighs, Brian three fingers deep inside of him. Maybe his hands were a little bit bigger than the ones Minho desperately wanted against his skin, but he swallowed that bitter thought down - longer fingers meant that Brian could find his prostate easily, rubbing the pads of his fingers over it until Minho was keening into the pillows.

“Come _on_ , hyung.” He was aware that he was whining, but it didn’t matter. “I’m ready.” Brian chuckled, slipping his fingers out of Minho and shuffling around behind him, the sound of the condom wrapper crinkling soothing Minho’s nerves. Once Brian was fucking him, his mind could go blank and he could stop thinking, stop _wanting_.

It worked for the first few minutes, Brian filling him up so well, fucking him in just the right way, slow enough to make him want more but hard enough to make it hard to do anything besides pressing his face into the pillows, a garbled string of curses leaving his mouth as Brian’s fingers dug into his hips, Minho’s sweater bunched up over his hands as he tugged Minho back roughly to meet his thrusts.

But just like every other time, it wasn’t enough. Minho hated himself, but he couldn’t stop his traitorous brain, couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, begging for Brian without saying what he wanted, just a chant of _please_ and _hyung_ and _more_. And just like he always did, Brian pulled out and flipped Minho over, pressing his legs up to his chest and sliding back into him. Minho grasped at the bunched material of his pants around his thighs with one hand, the other wrapping greedily around his own cock, slippery with precum, fucking up into his own hand.

Brian fucked him harder, watching Minho’s face with an awed expression that had Minho’s toes curling. “Fuck, you look so good.” Brian’s voice was rough, his hands twisting into the sheets on either side of Minho as he angled his hips and nailed Minho’s prostate with every thrust. “I don’t even care that you’re thinking about someone else, you look so fucking _pretty_ underneath me.” His words hit Minho hard, right in the gut, shame and pleasure and misery lancing through him.

He always tried to resist the urge, but in the end, it was just like every other time; he gave in, letting his eyes grow hazy, a little bit teary, letting himself squint up at Brian at just the right angle that he could have been exactly that _someone else_ , and then he was coming so hard he saw stars. Brian fucked him through it, hissing as Minho’s body tightened around him. Minho cried out, the overstimulation almost too much, but he deserved the pain, so he took it, writhing under Brian until his hips stuttered and then stopped.

They were both sweating, and Brian climbed off of Minho to dispose of the condom and fling his jacket off before dropping heavily onto the bed. Minho had managed to shimmy his pants back up, but now he was staring down at himself in despair.

“I got cum all over my sweater. _Shit_.”

Brian was laughing at him again, but it sounded almost fond. “Poor baby. That’s what you get for wanting to keep our clothes on.”

Minho rolled his eyes at that. “I don’t remember saying anything about keeping _my_ clothes on, hyung.”

“There are straps on your pants. Sue me.” He handed Minho a tissue from his night stand, and Minho dabbed at the mess on his shirt, but it was useless; if anything, he was making it worse. He turned to Brian with a grimace, and Brian sighed, pushing himself back up off of the mattress to go root around in his closet. “My clothes are all too big for you, you know.”

Minho shrugged, not that Brian was watching. “I always wear oversized shirts, it’s fine.” He tugged his ruined sweater off, staring at it for a moment before folding it up as small as he could manage, relieved when it fit into the side pocket on his pants - he really didn’t want to have to shove it underneath whatever shirt Brian gave him.

“How about a Day6 hoodie?” Minho shoved Brian away, face contorted in faux-outrage as Brian laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m _kidding_. Here,” he added, pressing a shirt into Minho’s hands. It was long-sleeved, black with thin white stripes. It could’ve come out of Minho’s own wardrobe easily, besides the fact that it was definitely too big for him. He shrugged it on anyway, shoving the sleeves up his arms and then pouting when they didn’t stay up, sliding back down to cover his hands.

“Ah, _cute_.” Brian’s voice was only half mocking as he lounged on the bed, grinning at Minho, who scowled in return.

“Fuck off, hyung.” There was no venom in his words, just friendly exasperation as he opened Brian’s bedroom door to stick his head into the hallway. No one was around, like always. Brian’s sing-song “ _see you next week, Lino-yah_ ” followed him into the empty living room.

He wondered if he’d be so lucky once he made it downstairs to his own dorm. Part of him wanted to be unlucky, almost hoped for it as he tugged his sneakers back on.

Maybe one of these nights, _someone_ would notice him sneaking back into the dorm in clothing that didn’t belong to him. It wasn’t a hickey, but it was something obvious, something concrete that couldn’t be easily explained away. Minho shoved his feelings down as he waited for the elevator, fighting against the sudden urge to cry, fingers twisting in the too-long sleeves of Brian’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted angsty Minhyun smut and no one was writing it, so here we are.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @bulletfic 🖤


End file.
